How it Happened
by Bob the Third
Summary: This is the story of what happened before What did i do? You can read this first or the previous story doesn't really matter. This is eigth year Drarry with all the usual shmoltz and fluff. slash fiction
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of what happened before What did i do?**

 **You can read this first or the previous story doesn't really matter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(Fire whisky will be in this story :D)**

 **Nothing belongs to me :(**

 **Introduction**

 _When the letter arrived asking all of the previous seventh year students to re-do the year as eighth years Draco didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing._

 _Everyone now saw him as the son of two death eaters. His family name had been dragged through the mud. People no longer showed him the respect they used to, people gave him dirty looks when he walked down the street, they would cross the road when they saw him. He wasn't the the golden boy that Potter was. While Potter was showered with praise, Draco's parents were sent to Azkaban leaving him with no-one in a dark house that no longer felt like home._

 _It was for this reason that he eventually chose to go back to Hogwarts._

 _For the golden trio the choice was much simpler, one decides to go they all do!_


	2. Chapter 2

**And so it begins!**

 **Hope you enjoy this. I tried to make it a longish chapter after that very short intro.**

 **Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J. !**

 **Chapter 1 – Same old Hogwarts**

Waiting on Platform ¾ felt strange, Draco looked around him at the families, first years looking scared to leave there parents, older students finding their friends and stepping onto the Hogwarts Express like it was the most natural things to do.

And he was alone. His friends gone. Parents in Azkaban.

What was he meant to do?

He saw Potter, Weasley, female Weasley and Granger get onto train and was about to follow and ask to sit with them, but changed his mind. Why would they want to sit with him? They must despise him.

Draco normally sat with Pansy, Goyle and Blaise but none of them had wanted to come back, for various reasons so he had no one to sit with. He eventually found a seat on the train with no-one near it and slept for the entire journey, the rocking of the train lulling him into a deep sleep.

 _He was in Malfoy Manor, but he wasn't, there was a door at the end of a corridor he didn't recognise and it was narrower than normal, but he was in the Manor he just knew it! When he got the door he tried to listen through it by pressing his ear onto the door but he heard nothing and there was no key hole to look through._

 _He turned the handle and it opened as the door opened a green light hit him and hissing whisper echoed loudly in his ear "avada kadavra!"_

Draco jolted awake.

"SHIT!" thankfully no one was near him to see how shaken he was. He ran his hand through his hair, he kept having similar dreams ever since the battle, same ending different place from Hogwarts, to the Manor, to Diagon alley etc.

He rested his head on the table and took a couple of deep breaths, when he looked up he noticed a box of cauldron cakes on the table in front of him and next to it a note, " _for when you wake up"._ Was this someone playing a prank on him? Being slightly hungry Malfoy took the risk and opened the box, it turned out to be a normal box of cauldron cakes, Draco had no idea who had left them but he was very grateful.

Getting off the Hogwarts Express was a weird experience. The knowledge of what had occurred here the year before, the death and destruction of the war and wondering if the school was going to feel the same.

Hagrid was waiting on the platform like he was every year previous, calling all the first years to follow and waving at the older pupils, he even managed to give Draco a small smile. The older pupils all went to the carriages, all of the ones who had helped fight in the battle of Hogwarts now seeing what pulled the carriages.

As no one would want to sit with him Draco decided to walk, it wasn't far to the castle and it wasn't too cold.

When the castle eventually came into view it looked the same as it always had, they must have decided to build it exactly the same as it had been before, the turrets rising into the twilight sky and castle windows all lit up with a yellow glow from the candles inside. It was the same old Hogwarts as it had always been. If Draco looked close enough he could see the boats the first years were on slowly moving towards the castle. _They're lucky, there's nothing for them to worry about, Voldemort's gone most of the death eaters had been caught and it's going to be an uneventful year, finaly!_

The start of the year feast was extravagant as always. Draco hadn't had a proper meal in ages so he ignored the wary looks people were giving and just dug into the food. The eighth years sat with the houses as they always had so Draco was surrounded by his fellow Slytherins, a mix of those who took part in the war and those who didn't.

The Sorting Hat said its poem, a poem of remembrance for those who fought in the war, how all houses were now united and how everyone need to support each other and get rid of old prejudices and feuds. There was a mixture of clapping and tears when it finished.

The first years were sorted into their houses all welcomed with open arms and the Headmistress McGonagall got up and did her final speech encouraging everyone to do their best etc etc, Draco just wanted to get to bed.

The Slytherin common room was a hubbub of activity, old friends catching up, first years standing around looking lost and some slightly homesick already.

Draco ignored all this and walked straight to the eighth year's bedroom, which was slightly large for only one person. None of the Slytherins had come back. He unpacked his things and sat on his bed, it was going to be a long night till lessons tomorrow.

Draco woke up in the morning after one of the best sleeps he had had in a long time, no nightmares and no dreams at all, maybe today was the start of a whole new chapter.

His peaceful night meant he had overslept which meant he had to check his timetable, his first lesson was transfiguration, _what joy!,_ rush down to breakfast then walk to his class, thankfully it was on the ground floor.

When he was walking towards the classroom he heard talking coming towards him and saw that it was Potter and his friends, hoping they hadn't spotted him he quickly entered the classroom. Once in the classroom Draco found the desk that was right at the back of the classroom as far away from everyone as he could be.

He saw the Golden Trio walk in and it was obvious that Weasley and Granger were finaly together so they sat next to each leaving Potter alone. To the confusion of Draco, Potter decided to sit next to him. Once he had sat down Draco sent him a confused look.

"Why are you sitting next me?"

"Would you want to sit near that?" Potter pointed towards Weasley and Granger who had their heads close together and were whispering and giggling to each other.

"Fair enough. So they finally admitted they like each other! Even I noticed, third year actually, and Grangers called the wisest witch of her age?" This comment seemed to have tickeld Potter who was laughing to himself. Draco was happy for the two of them, if he was honest Granger wasn't that bad to look at and she was one of, if not the, smartest people in their year. Draco had even noticed that Weasley wasn't too bad either.

The rest of the lesson went by silently, McGonagall being the teacher she was no one would dare talk while she was, out of both resect and fear.

While they were packing there things away Potter asked Draco what subjects he was taking and when it turned out they were doing the same subjects he asked Malfoy a question that set everything else that year into action;

"Want to sit next to each other in each one?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to split the love birds and you don't seem to have anyone to sit with, no offence."

"Offence taken but I see your point." He had to smile, he had been certain Potter despised him for his part in the war, maybe he was wrong.

The 'love birds' as they were going to be referred to in the future came over hands clasped together and sending heart eyes to each other.

"How long have you had to put up with this for?"

"Since they officially came out as couple."

"Wow. But you have Weasley Junior I bet your as bad."

Something flashed across Harrys face but instead of replying he turned to his friends.

"We're officially students, why am I already stressed?"

"It's what school does to you mate" this had Weasley receive evils from Granger that dissipated when he kissed her cheek.

"So potions, you coming Draco?" Why was Granger being nice to him as well? Didn't he deserve to be excluded? He sided with Voldemort, he had gotten the dark mark.

He must have gone too far into his thoughts.

"Malfoy? You okay?"

"Yeah perfectly fine", he sent them a very fake smile "so potions is it?"

They all walked to potions together as a group, which got them some confused looks from people who saw them, Draco Malfoy was walking with Harry Ron and Hermione?

Draco shared there confusion, how was this happening, he'd been back at Hogwarts for one night and already things were changing, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable, he was also being made uncomfortable by the worried looks Potter kept sending him, _what's happening?_ The layout of the Potions classroom meant they had to sit in fours, so he ended up sitting with the entire of the Golden Trio, if his father could see him now.

Slughorn was thrilled to see his favourite chosen one back in his classroom so they were forced to sit at the table nearest the front. The lesson consisted of a quick cover of what the year was going to involve and also choosing your partner for the rest of the year.

"So fancy being partners?"

"The magnificent Potter wants to be my partner?"

"Shut up Malfoy, yes or no?"

"Well as you told me before I have no one else so how could I say no?"

"You know I meant nothing by that."

"Hmmph"

"I'll take that as a yes." He then got off his stool and wrote their names down on the list at the front. They spent the rest of the lesson making a Draught of peace. Potter knew that Malfoy was one of the better potions students and just did as Malfoy instructed him.

When the lesson was over it was break so while the trio invited him to come with them to wherever they were going, Draco said he needed to go to the library to get a book and promised to see them in Charms, when in actual fact he just needed a break.

How was this only the first day? So much stuff was happening.

 **Ta Da!**

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **I've decided to do it from Draco's perspective**

 **but if you want anything from Harry's just tell me** **J**

 **Please leave any comments or questions or ideas, all are appreciated**

 **Love BobIII xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this has taken so long**

 **and sorry that its so short but i hope you like**

 **love BobIII xxx**

Draco didn't go to any other lessons that day. How could he?

The golden trio were being overly friendly and what was up with Potter? The guy who had been the bane of his life for the entirety of his time at Hogwarts was trying to be his best friend?

He spent the rest of the day hiding out in the library. One thing about being a known ex-deatheater, people tended to stay away from you.

"There you are!"

Draco let out an irritated noise and lifted his head up off the desk.

"How did you find me?"

"May or may not have used a certain map that's shows me were people are" Potter gave him a shy smile as an apology.

"You do know that could be classed as stalking?"

"Shush, now why have you been lessons today?"

 _"Avoiding a certain trio that has apparently adopted me"_

Is what Draco felt like saying, instead he went for a more subtle answer

"I needed some time by myself"

"From?"

"People"

"Okay" Harry must have taken this as some king of hint for him to leave as he tuned to go, with a look on his face that looked like he was disappointed with this turn of events, "I'll leave you alone then."

"Potter wait!"

 _Why am I asking Potter to wait!_ Draco had wanted him to leave, _right?_

Harry's seeker instincts must have kicked in because Malfoy had never seen someone turn around so fast.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it dinner time now? Want to go to the great hall?"

"But isn't the great hall full of people?"

"Yes, but I'm hungry and need food!" Draco grabbed his bag and started walking to the door.

The two of them walked together, getting looks off people they passed. It was a rare site to see the two of them walking together and not arguing. The two of them walked in silence but it was a mutual silence, not the uncomfortable kind that makes you want to leave that situation, where one person is scratching their arm and the other is looking anywhere but at the person there with, but the kind that you can be lost in your own thoughts but like that someone is there with you.

Once they reached the great hall doors, Draco paused. He had no one to sit with at the Slytherin table.

"Would you like to sit with us?"

Draco was surprised, it was like Potter had read his thoughts, "Are you sure? And is that even allowed?"

"I'm sure it's fine, anyway you're with me!"

"Totally not full of yourself are you Potter?"

"Being me comes with some perks I will be honest. Let's go in I'm starving."

They got some funny looks when Draco walked to the Gryffindor table, _if my father could see me now,_ but no one stopped them.

Dinner was actually quite fun. Potter included him in the conversation as much as he could and Granger and Weasley, when they weren't being all coupley talked to him as well.

Once they'd left the great hall, the couple went off on their own, possible to the Gryffindor common room but who knows.

"Be honest, did you invite me to sit with you so you wouldn't have to be a third wheel to those two?"

"That might have been part of it yes, but mostly no."

"Where was your significant other?"

"Ginny? Quidditch probably"

"Probably? You're not sure?"

Something flashed over Potter's face but Draco couldn't tell what it.

After clearing his throat Harry spoke, talking mostly to the floor than Draco.

"I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy." He then turned and walked away, hands shoved in his robe pockets and his shoulders bent.

 _What was that about?_

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **leave any comment or love or hate you have for it**

 **till next time**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this has taken so long**

 **and sorry that it is very very short**

 **love BobIII xxx**

Walk back to the common room

To say draco was confused was an understatement. All he could think about on his walk back to his common was his conversation with Potter. What had flashed over Potter's face? Last he had heard Potter and the Weasley girl had been completely smitten and there had been rumours that Potter had proposed. Then why had Potter gone all quiet when Ginny had been mentioned?

Draco must have gone into auto pilot because before he knew it he was almost back at his common room.

As he went to walk towards the entrance to it he heard footsteps, slow ones that didn't seem to have any purpose and were just going. Following the noise Draco found himself in walking towards the potions classroom.

Once at the door he looked in and saw Potter, _whats he doing in here?_ Potter had never been a fan of potions, except in 6th year when he was scarily good at it.

 _How had walked to the dungeons without us crossing paths? (_ He didn't notice the piece of paper in Harry's hands.)

He must have been lost in his own thoughts as he hadn't noticed Harry walk over to him, until he was stood right in front of him their noses almost touching. "Come with me?"

"Where? I thought you were going to find Ginny."

The same looked crossed Harry's face but this time he kept his composure.

"I never said that, I said she was probably at quidditch."

"Okay. But again, where are we going?"

"Just follow me", Draco could have sworn that Harry made a move to grab his hand, he had almost the same, _that's weird._

Draco took a step sideways to let Potter past and then proceeded to follow him.

 _Where was he going?_

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long!**

 **It's a lot longer than the last one so I hope this makes up for it!**

 **You get both Malfoy's and Harry's POV in this!**

 **Complete**

 **Draco POV**

Where in the name of Merlin was Potter taking him? They'd walked all the way through the dungeon and were now walking through the Entrance Hall. They had passed a couple of other students on their walk, but when no-one was around then Draco would shout out "Potter!" to try and get the chosen ones attention and ask him what was going, it was all very confusing for multiple reasons:

1\. Why was Potter wandering around the castle like someone under the imperious curse?

2\. Why had he asked Draco of all people to walk with him?

3\. Why had Draco thought this was an okay idea?

4\. Where was the rest of the golden trio? _Probably making out somewhere!_

5\. Had Potter's arse always looked that good?... _WAIT! WHAT?!_

That last question was the confusing, since when did Draco stair at Potter's arse? And why did he think it was good? This was all getting very ridiculous.

This entire scenario was ridiculous, he had followed Potter without thinking and now he was thinking about Potter's arse, what was happening?

Draco started to walk faster and stepped in front of Potter causing the latter to stop, in the middle of the corridor, if it hadn't been for Potter's seeker reflexes they might have ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Where are you going?!" Draco was hoping to ask this is in a calm voice but had failed and shouted it at Potter.

"I don't know", Potter looked up at him defeated, he stared into Draco's eyes and held them, Draco felt the frustration seeping out of him.

"What's going on?" not breaking the eye contact.

"I don't know. I was supposed to go to the common room to be by myself for a bit. Then I found myself in the dungeons, then I saw you and I realised I didn't want to be myself. That's why I asked to you to follow me. Then I just kept walking and walking." He gave Draco a slight smile, but his eyes had started to well up. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble I just can't be alone."

Draco had no idea why he did what he did next, he grabbed Potter and pulled him into a hug and held him. Draco Malfoy was hugging Harry Potter.

They stood there for a while till Draco finally broke the silence, "what's wrong?"

"Everything." Potter moved his head so his forehead was pressed into the crook of Malfoys neck, he seemed to fit against Malfoy perfectly.

"Want to talk about it?"

He felt Potter shake his head against him.

"Want to stay here hugging?" he wasn't going to push the other to boy to answer, he'd talk when he wanted to.

There was a pause before Potter slowly nodded his head. Malfoy chuckled, if his father could see him now.

It was about midnight when Malfoy got back to his common room. He led on his bed and pondered what the hell had just happened.

They'd stood in the corridor for ages, him holding Potter, feeling the other boy breathing against him. Potter had eventually pulled away and looked at him, not talking just looked at him. Draco wouldn't admit this to anyone but he had hoped the other boy would have kissed him, he almost had himself. He'd felt complete when he was holding Potter and when Potter had pulled back his front had felt cold, like the warmth had gone.

Potter had swiftly turned away and walked down the corridor. Leaving a bemused Draco on his own.

He rolled over in his bed, what was going on? He spent years hating Potter and now he wanted to kiss him and hold him and make him feel safe.

 **Harry POV**

The entire walk from the dungeon Harry had wanted to turn around and check that Malfoy was still following him, but the distinct sound Malfoys shoes made where enough to make him keep on looking forward. If only he could think of a destination for where he was going.

He couldn't remember how he had ended up in the dungeon or why, but once he had seen Malfoy he knew he wanted wherever he was going to be with the blonde slytherin.

 _Why though?_

He'd almost reached out and taken the other boys hand he just hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed.

He must have thought Malfoy name too much because he was all of a sudden in front of him.

"Where are you going?!" the tone of Malfoy's voice startled Harry, he really wished he had an answer.

"I don't know", _might as well be honest._

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to go to the common room to be by myself for a bit. Then I found myself in the dungeons, then I saw you and I realised I didn't want to be myself. That's why I asked to you to follow me. Then I just kept walking and walking. I'm sorry for causing you trouble I just can't be alone." His eyes started to fill up, he could have exploded there and then and spouted all of his problems to the other boy, the boy he had hated for so many years, the boy who stood in front of him now, no longer with hatred in his eyes but worry. Draco Malfoy was worried about Harry Potter.

Harry found himself being pulled into a hug he felt Malfoys arms tighten around and he let himself e held.

Harry felt everything melt away and he just stood there, till Malfoy broke the silence "what's wrong?"

"Everything." He moved his head so it was resting in the crook of Malfoy's neck, it felt right, he felt like he in the place he was mean to be.

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head it was too perfect a moment to spoil it.

"Want to stay here hugging?"

Harry didn't answer straight away, he wasn't sure what Malfoy would think if he said yes, _he wouldn't have hugged you if he didn't want to._ Harry slowly nodded his head and then waited for Malfoy's response. When Malfoy chuckled Harry felt it move through him and it made all his problems melt away.

He could have stayed in Malfoys arms forever, but he knew he would have to move at some point. He stood there feeling Malfoy breathing. He was the first to let go and he looked up at the other boy, he could have sworn Malfoy looked disappointed to be no longer holding him.

He all of a sudden had the urge to kiss the other boy. Malfoy was stood in front of him, not the boy from first year with the slicked back hair, but the man who had survived the battle of Hogwarts, and Harry wanted to kiss that man, he was falling for that man.

He started to move his hand towards Malfoy's face but one word made him drop his hand and walk away….Ginny.

His head was spinning as he walked back to the common room.

He had almost kissed Malfoy. He still wanted to kiss Malfoy, if he turned around would he still be there?

He made his decision he span on his heel and ran back to where they had been, but it was deserted, Malfoy was gone.

He stepped defeated into the common room.

"Where have you been?" the recognisable voice of Hermione reached his ears.

"I went for a walk."

"You've been walking for hours!"

"I got lost" this came out more as a question than a statement, he knew Hermione knew when he was lying.

Hermione just walked up and placed a hand on his cheek, "you okay?"

He just smiled at her, gave her a peck on the forehead, nodded to Ron who was sprawled on the couch in front on the fire and went up to his room.

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please leave any comments you have, nice or not!**

 **Love BOBIII xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long!**

 **It's a lot longer than the last one so I hope this makes up for it!**

 **You get both Malfoy's and Harry's POV in this!**

 **Complete**

 **Draco POV**

Where in the name of Merlin was Potter taking him? They'd walked all the way through the dungeon and were now walking through the Entrance Hall. They had passed a couple of other students on their walk, but when no-one was around then Draco would shout out "Potter!" to try and get the chosen ones attention and ask him what was going, it was all very confusing for multiple reasons:

1\. Why was Potter wandering around the castle like someone under the imperious curse?

2\. Why had he asked Draco of all people to walk with him?

3\. Why had Draco thought this was an okay idea?

4\. Where was the rest of the golden trio? _Probably making out somewhere!_

5\. Had Potter's arse always looked that good?... _WAIT! WHAT?!_

That last question was the confusing, since when did Draco stair at Potter's arse? And why did he think it was good? This was all getting very ridiculous.

This entire scenario was ridiculous, he had followed Potter without thinking and now he was thinking about Potter's arse, what was happening?

Draco started to walk faster and stepped in front of Potter causing the latter to stop, in the middle of the corridor, if it hadn't been for Potter's seeker reflexes they might have ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Where are you going?!" Draco was hoping to ask this is in a calm voice but had failed and shouted it at Potter.

"I don't know", Potter looked up at him defeated, he stared into Draco's eyes and held them, Draco felt the frustration seeping out of him.

"What's going on?" not breaking the eye contact.

"I don't know. I was supposed to go to the common room to be by myself for a bit. Then I found myself in the dungeons, then I saw you and I realised I didn't want to be myself. That's why I asked to you to follow me. Then I just kept walking and walking." He gave Draco a slight smile, but his eyes had started to well up. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble I just can't be alone."

Draco had no idea why he did what he did next, he grabbed Potter and pulled him into a hug and held him. Draco Malfoy was hugging Harry Potter.

They stood there for a while till Draco finally broke the silence, "what's wrong?"

"Everything." Potter moved his head so his forehead was pressed into the crook of Malfoys neck, he seemed to fit against Malfoy perfectly.

"Want to talk about it?"

He felt Potter shake his head against him.

"Want to stay here hugging?" he wasn't going to push the other to boy to answer, he'd talk when he wanted to.

There was a pause before Potter slowly nodded his head. Malfoy chuckled, if his father could see him now.

It was about midnight when Malfoy got back to his common room. He led on his bed and pondered what the hell had just happened.

They'd stood in the corridor for ages, him holding Potter, feeling the other boy breathing against him. Potter had eventually pulled away and looked at him, not talking just looked at him. Draco wouldn't admit this to anyone but he had hoped the other boy would have kissed him, he almost had himself. He'd felt complete when he was holding Potter and when Potter had pulled back his front had felt cold, like the warmth had gone.

Potter had swiftly turned away and walked down the corridor. Leaving a bemused Draco on his own.

He rolled over in his bed, what was going on? He spent years hating Potter and now he wanted to kiss him and hold him and make him feel safe.

 **Harry POV**

The entire walk from the dungeon Harry had wanted to turn around and check that Malfoy was still following him, but the distinct sound Malfoys shoes made where enough to make him keep on looking forward. If only he could think of a destination for where he was going.

He couldn't remember how he had ended up in the dungeon or why, but once he had seen Malfoy he knew he wanted wherever he was going to be with the blonde slytherin.

 _Why though?_

He'd almost reached out and taken the other boys hand he just hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed.

He must have thought Malfoy name too much because he was all of a sudden in front of him.

"Where are you going?!" the tone of Malfoy's voice startled Harry, he really wished he had an answer.

"I don't know", _might as well be honest._

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to go to the common room to be by myself for a bit. Then I found myself in the dungeons, then I saw you and I realised I didn't want to be myself. That's why I asked to you to follow me. Then I just kept walking and walking. I'm sorry for causing you trouble I just can't be alone." His eyes started to fill up, he could have exploded there and then and spouted all of his problems to the other boy, the boy he had hated for so many years, the boy who stood in front of him now, no longer with hatred in his eyes but worry. Draco Malfoy was worried about Harry Potter.

Harry found himself being pulled into a hug he felt Malfoys arms tighten around and he let himself e held.

Harry felt everything melt away and he just stood there, till Malfoy broke the silence "what's wrong?"

"Everything." He moved his head so it was resting in the crook of Malfoy's neck, it felt right, he felt like he in the place he was mean to be.

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head it was too perfect a moment to spoil it.

"Want to stay here hugging?"

Harry didn't answer straight away, he wasn't sure what Malfoy would think if he said yes, _he wouldn't have hugged you if he didn't want to._ Harry slowly nodded his head and then waited for Malfoy's response. When Malfoy chuckled Harry felt it move through him and it made all his problems melt away.

He could have stayed in Malfoys arms forever, but he knew he would have to move at some point. He stood there feeling Malfoy breathing. He was the first to let go and he looked up at the other boy, he could have sworn Malfoy looked disappointed to be no longer holding him.

He all of a sudden had the urge to kiss the other boy. Malfoy was stood in front of him, not the boy from first year with the slicked back hair, but the man who had survived the battle of Hogwarts, and Harry wanted to kiss that man, he was falling for that man.

He started to move his hand towards Malfoy's face but one word made him drop his hand and walk away….Ginny.

His head was spinning as he walked back to the common room.

He had almost kissed Malfoy. He still wanted to kiss Malfoy, if he turned around would he still be there?

He made his decision he span on his heel and ran back to where they had been, but it was deserted, Malfoy was gone.

He stepped defeated into the common room.

"Where have you been?" the recognisable voice of Hermione reached his ears.

"I went for a walk."

"You've been walking for hours!"

"I got lost" this came out more as a question than a statement, he knew Hermione knew when he was lying.

Hermione just walked up and placed a hand on his cheek, "you okay?"

He just smiled at her, gave her a peck on the forehead, nodded to Ron who was sprawled on the couch in front on the fire and went up to his room.

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please leave any comments you have, nice or not!**

 **Love BOBIII xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**i am so so sorry this has taken so long!**

 **Enjoy**

 **BobIII xxx**

 **The morning after**

Malfoy was pacing, Malfoy never paced, but there he was. Pacing.

He was pacing in front of the entrance to the grand hall. He wasn't quite sure why though. There were two possible reasons for why he was doing this, one of them was that he was waiting for Potter and his entourage to arrive so they could all go in together, or he was building up courage to go in and sit with them.

One possible reason why this was his problem was that he wasn't sure if they were in the hall yet, he hadn't checked yet.

He was a bag of nerved from what had happened last night, both the moment he had with Harry, and the realisation that he wanted more moments like that with Harry. He started to bite his finger nails, another thing he never did, he had been nervous before, but never this kind of nervous.

"Malfoy!"

He stopped pacing, turned on the spot and looked towards the reason for his problem. Harry was walking towards with his signature smile on his face, where was Granger and Weasley?

"Hi Potter."

"You had breakfast yet?"

"No was waiting for you."

Harry's smile grew, where the Harry from last night, this person was all smiles, no hint at what Malfoy had seen. He decided to push this to the back of his mind and focus on the present, if Harry wanted to talk about it he would.

"So you hungry?"

"Starving!" Harry lead the way through the big doors and walked to where Hermione and Ron where sat.

"Morning!" Harry was apparently in a very cheery mood.

Ron looked at him concerned, "morning mate, you seem happy."

"Am I not allowed to be?"

Ron just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Hermione was still looking at her friend concerned, apparently Draco wasn't the only one concerned about Harry's mood.

"So is everyone looking forward to potions?"

It was Ron who replied, "Does anyone ever look forward to potions?" this gained him an elbow to his side from Hermione. Which made Draco chuckle, they really were a cute couple.

"Well I'm partnered with you, so less looking forward to it and more dreading it" he sent Harry his signature smirk.

"Oh really?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You might have been the chosen one to defeat the dark lord but you weren't the chosen one when it came to potions."

"And you has that title?"

Malfoy just smiled at him, "Me of course."

"Of course"

They carried on this back and forth for the rest of breakfast, completely forgetting about Hermione and Ron who sat and watched the entire thing at first confused and then sending each other a knowing look.

The four of them walked to potions together but in pairs, Harry and Draco walking a little ahead of Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think they have any idea?" Ron whispered to Hermione, he had his arm slung over her shoulder making it easy to talk quietly enough for just her to hear.

"I'm not sure, but looking back don't you think it's been building up for years?"

Ron chuckled, "It has hasn't it."

Hermione sighed, "I just wish Harry and Ginny would make it public about their split."

Ron's face fell, the split had been hard on both Harry and Ginny. The split had happened a couple of months after the battle of Hogwarts. The end of the war had been hard on Harry, everyone could see it. He wouldn't eat, hardly slept and became very quiet and spent most of the time on his own. Ginny had tried to be supportive but he just pushed her away, they eventually agreed to end it but keep the split secret, Harry was still all over the magazines and they both thought it best to keep this away from the gossip columns.

"I don't think they want it plastered on the front of every magazine and everyone coming up with theories about why."

"Just imagine what it'd be like if those two got together."

"Draco's father would definitely hear about it."

They were still laughing as they walked into the potions classroom.

 **hope you enjoyed this short-ish chapter**

 **Uni has been an absolute ball-ache but is finished for the summer so hopefully more chapter updates!**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken so long and sorry that it is so short.**

 **The rumours begin**

Why did Ron and Hermione keep looking over at him and Draco? He'd noticed it at soon as potions had started. Because they were only a small class, the pupils had been sat with each pair having their own table. Ron and Hermione taking the table to the right of Harry and Draco.

During the lesson Harry couldn't help but notice how close he and Draco were sat. The tables were large enough to have a cauldron on yet they were sat very close to each other, they were on different sides but they were close to the corner. His mind kept reminding him off this all the way through the lesson making the blood rise in his cheeks, this blush was deepened when Draco leaned into him and whispered:

"Why do Granger and Weasley keep looking over at us?"

Oh for Merlin's sake! Malfoy had noticed? He was going to kill them!

"I have no idea." He whispered back through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to make them stare some more?"

Harry stared at him with confusion, what on earth could Malfoy mean? A variety of scenarios then whizzed through Harry's mind, the one that he liked most was the one of Malfoy grabbing him and kissing him. Blushing at this thought he just nodded at Malfoy.

When it turned out Malfoys idea to make them stare more was just to grab Harrys hand under the table, he was a bit disappointed. It did as intended though, Hermione and Ron where sat at just the right angle so they could see Harry and Draco hands, and they were sat with their mouths hanging open.

What they couldn't see however where the tingles that were shooting up Harry's arm to and making his heart beat faster, he was also struggling to breathe, all of this caused by Draco holding his hand, this had never happened with Ginny.

What Harry didn't know was that the exact same thing was happening with Draco.

When it was time for the lesson to end, neither of them wanted to let go of the other, but they were never go admit this, so they reluctantly let go. They walked out of the classroom together and came face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"So?" Hermione queried?

Both Harry and Draco put on faces of pure innocence, "So what?" Draco asked, finding full enjoyment out of this whole experience.

Hermione just sighed and walked away. Ron waited a bit longer and looked from Harry to Draco and back again, raised an eye brow, smiled and nodded and went to follow his girlfriend. Draco would later say that that was the moment he knew he had got Weasley's approval.

Draco turned to Harry, "Charms?"

Harry smiled at him, "Charms."

For the rest of the day whenever one of them caught Hermione, or Ron, or both looking at them they would do something coupley, either hold the other ones hand, place their head of the others shoulder or even hug the other one. They were too caught up in their game not to notice their students catching onto the way they were behaving, it was then that the rumours of the Draco and Harry "affair" started to spread.

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **And hope it was worth the long wait**

 **Love BOBIII xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just plain coupley**

That night harry was sat in the common room smiling about what had happened throughout the day, who knew spending a day hugging and being coupley with Malfoy would be so much fun! He was aware of all the stares that they were getting but he didn't mind, he'd spent his life being stared at hearing the whispers;

First year it had been "look its Harry Potter!"

Second year "did you know he's the heir of Slytherin"

Third year had been quieter

Fourth year had been the Triwizard tournament and had been filled with multiple different whispers, some caused by Rita Skeeter!

Fifth year had been the worst, most people believing him to be a liar, at least he had been proven to be right about that one.

After the war he was back to being just Harry Potter the boy who'd defeated Voldemort, twice!

He must have been lost in his thoughts as he didn't notice Ginny sit next to him. Even though they'd split they still classed each other as one of their close friends.

She nudged him gently with her elbow, "hey" she whispered, making Harry come back into the real world.

He smiled at her, "hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I do have a question for you though?"

He raised an eyebrow, "and that would be?"

"Are you having an 'affair' with Malfoy?" she put air quotes around the word affair as they were no longer together.

Harry nearly fell off the sofa at this, where had she got that idea from?

"from the confusion on your face I'll take that as no." she shook her head, "the amount of people asking me if I was okay today was ridiculous, everyone was telling me about how they'd seen the two of you holding hands and hugging, and just being plain coupley." She leaned back in her seat resting her head on the backrest, "it's quite sweet actually."

Harry just continued to gawp at her. She waved her hand in front of him, clicked her fingers, then gave up and just waited for him to emerge from his current state of confusion.

"people think we're having an affair?"

"Oh good your back, and yup!" she paused then looked at him with a serious look, "are you together?"

There was no point lying to Ginny, she knew him better than most people. So he told her about what Malfoy and him had been doing throughout the day, he even added the part about him possibly liking Malfoy, it was Ginny, she'd have guessed eventually.

"That's so cute!" she grinned at him, then got a devious look on her face, "we should have a massive break up! Full on argument in the entrance! Just imagine it" her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Ginny, that's evil"

"I know!"

They looked at each other and smiled, this was going to be so much fun!

 **I am sorry for the major use of exclamation points in this chapter**

 **XD**

 **This was fun to write! :P sorry its short though**

 **I love Ginny and she seems to get quite a bit of hate**

 **Leave any comment, good, bad or random**

 **Love you all**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry this has taken so log to update!**

 **hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Day of the break-up**

So the day of the break-up had arrived. Ron, Hermione and Luna were all in on it as they all knew that Harry and Ginny hadn't been Harry and Ginny for a long time. To make the break-up seem more realistic Harry and Ginny had been dropping slight hints to people about how 'annoying' the other one was being to anyone that would listen. Harry had a very strange moment with Dean when Dean started to list off all the things Ginny used to annoy him with and all Harry could do was stand there and listen and nod when appropriate.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Draco or not what was going to happen. He had a feeling Draco had realised Ginny and Harry weren't a thing anymore, he wasn't an idiot and the amount of times he and Harry hung out with each other and Ginny never being there must have given him some evidence. Harry still loved Ginny but not in the way he used to, what he thought was romantic love had changed into a more platonic love, Ginny had agreed when he brought this up during the summer. They had agreed to keep it a secret but with whatever was happening between him and Draco, _if_ something was happening between him a Draco, something had to change.

The time had come they chose to it around lunchtime when most students would be walking around the castle, the bigger the audience the quicker the news would spread, even though it was Hogwarts and news spread ridiculously fast.

Let the show begin….

He walked into the entrance and all of a sudden saw Ginny storming towards him. She stopped just in front of him and sent him a subtle wink that only he could have spotted and also an apologetic look, _what was that for?_

"HOW DARE YOU!" then he felt the sting of a slap, _that's what that was for._

"HOW DARE I WHAT?!"

"I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT ME! IF YOU HAD PROBLEMS WITH ME WHY NOT TELL ME AND NOT EVERYONE THAT WILL LISTEN!"

"LIKE YOU WOULD LISTEN YOUR TOO BUSY WITH QUIDDITCH TO CARE, I CAN NEVER FIND YOU!"

They had started to draw quite a crowd, students and some teachers had formed a circle around them, Harry was happy about this till he simultaneously spotted Draco with and eyebrow raised and heard Ginny say…

"MAYBE YOU CAN'T FIND ME BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH DRACO!"

Time stopped, Harry didn't know someone so pale could blush as much as Draco was doing now. He could hear his own heart beat speed up, why had she said that? Then he saw her face she was sending him a mischievous smile, almost daring him to do exactly what his heart was telling him to. She really did know him better than anyone.

For a short moment he stood still staring at Ginny not sure what to do, everyone was looking at him, this wasn't how this argument was to go. Then he made his choice, it was now or never. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started to walk towards Draco.

This was moment everything changed. He moved through the crowd of people towards Draco. When he got there he grabbed Draco shoulders, pulled him towards him and kissed him there and then, if the hug had felt right, this felt like fate.

When they stopped, to their surprise, people started to cheer, and some even handed each other money. Ginny was stood there smiling at them and Harry realised something, she had planned this from the start.

 **hope you enjoyed this**

 **love BobIII xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Im so so so so so sorry this has taken so long._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy_**

 **The aftermath**

 _Why was harry walking towards him? What was happening? Why is Ginny smiling?_ Draco's mind was racing, he'd just watched Harry and Ginny have a full blown argument which has now resulted in Harry walking towards him.

 _"MAYBE YOU CAN'T FIND ME BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH DRACO!"_ The sentence was going round and round his brain. Why had she argued that? Why drag Draco into it?

All of a sudden Harry was in front of him, his face like he was under the imperious curse. All of a sudden Harry was kissing him and the world fell away.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away from each other. They stood there both breathing deeply and looking into the others eyes, both with big grins.

"Wooh!"

This broke them out of there trance. Because out of everyone in the room, that had sounded like Ginny.

All of a sudden the great hall broke into applause with a chorus of whoops and cheers and a couple of 'Finally!'s thrown in. the two of them stood there bemused and completely in shock, not only because of the positive reaction they had got but also because they had spotted money being exchanged between students, and also some professors.

Draco turned to Harry, "what in Merlin's name is going on?"

The response he got was a wide smile and a "I don't know but I kind of love."

Ginny ran over to them, "that went well I think", her hands were on her hips and she was looking around nodding.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Off course I did, I'm the youngest out of a group of boys, I know how to manipulate situations" she sent him a proud smile, then turned to Draco, "look after him won't you? He's not very good at it, he might have survived the war but it was mostly luck."

Harry's response to this comment was a look of hurt and "Hey! Rude!" and a whispered "true but still rude."

Dracos response was a loud laugh that erupted from his stomach, surprising him and his two friends. "Sorry Harry." He took a deep breath then turned to Ginny "I promise to look after him and try to keep him out of trouble" then adding "I hope we can be friends, I'll need a helper." For good measure.

This gained another "Hey!" from the topic of this interaction and a "we already are friends, I wouldn't hand him over to someone who wasn't."

Draco and Ginny shared a small smile between them, I silent agreement. Draco had to smile to himself as well. A year ago he would never have imagined being friends with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He definitely never would have imagined he would be dating the famous Harry Potter, even though I small part of him back then had wished it could happen.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Ginny, "you two fancy coming to the room of requirements later? I'm throwing a 'thank merlin those two idiots are finally together' party. Don't tell Ron but I stole his secret supply of fire whisky."

Draco looked at Harry, who looked at him back, answering for the both of them replied "sure why not I could do with a drink".

While they walked to the party later that day, after sitting through lessons not really paying attention and smiling at anyone who congratulated them for finally getting together, but everytime someone said he would flinch, where they actually a couple? Yes they had kissed but they hadn't had a chance to talk about it! Was the party a good idea? Should he drink?

He was still thinking all this when they entered the room. A huge banner hung from the ceiling that would change from 'DRARRY' then to 'FINALLY'. He really needed to talk to Harry.

"You look like you need this mate." Ron was holding out a whisky glass with the bottle in the other. "Ginny says she stole it but it was never really hidden."

"Thanks, Ron I really do need it." Draco took the glass, downed it and as Ron was telling him to take it easy he grabbed the bottle.

It was going to be a night to remember…..for anyone who wasn't Draco.

 ** _It's finally going to happen_**

 ** _The (possibly, maybe) long awaited fire whisky chapter!  
leave any comments of love or hate I love either_**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _BobIII xxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry!**

 **this was a hassle to post it kept going weird**

 **so i typed out the whole thing again copying off my word document**

 **which is a good way of realising your mistakes**

 **there are probably some still in there,** **apologies** **for that**

 **enjoy!**

 **Fire whisky and worry**

Draco had lost feeling in his face around the 5th shot of fire whisky, along with his control of his eyes, he had lost the ability to walk in a straight line around the 7th and he had lost any inhibitions he had left around the 10th.

So when he heard Harry calling his name, even though it sounded distant aand as if it was coming through water, Draco sent him what he thought was a flirtatious smile.

"Draco!"

"Harrrrrry!"

Harry sent him a knowing smile, "You okay? How much have you drunk?"

Before Draco could defend himself, a Malfoy never got drunk, they were always composed and dignified, Ginny walked past "He's drunk the bottle."

Harry looked at him both impressed and worried, "a whole bottle?"

"I have not the bottle drink!" Draco nodded to emphasise his point. It was meant to be a short nod but when his chin touched his chest he realised it had gone too far, his whole body then followed and the floor was soon coming to meet his face. Before this happened however, two sets of arms were around him and placing him back in his seat.

"Should I take him outside?" this was directed at Ginny but Draco answered.

"Yesh!"

Ginny's face betrayed her. she was obviously trying to be caring but she burst out laughing instead, "Yesh you should Harry. The air might do him shome good."

Harry tried to give her evils but ended up laughing. Turning to Draco he hauled him up off his seat and carried/dragged him to the nearest courtyard.

"So whats with all the fire whisky?"

"I have no idea what you're on about!" he flourished his arms to accentuate his point making him realise he was holding something in his hand, he squinted to try and focus his eyes but the firewhisky was causing everything to seem blurry. He needed answer! "What's this?! Everything's blurry, I'm seeing things how i imagine you do without glasses!"

"One rude! Two this is an empty bottle of Fire whisky, how are you still holding it?"

"With my hands Potter,how else would i carry it, my feet?" and to prove his point he placed it on the floor and proceeded to lift it, almost falling backwards off the bench.

"Lets sit on the floor."

After getting themselves comfy they sat in silence for a while, so long that Harry though Draco had gone to sleep. Looking over at him Harry saw he wasn's asleep but gazing at him intently, with a look of concern.

"What are we?"

urh, um eh?"

"What are we? Us two? Are we a couple? Ginny and the whole school seem to think we are but we haven't had a chance to talk about it! Do you want to be a couple? i know you kissed me but you might have just been swept up in the moment! I really like you, like really really like you to the point that i drink a full bottle and half, i had some before the whole argument in the entrance, to get the courage to tell you i really really like..."

He carried on going but Harry just watched him, it was the cutest drunk ramable he had seen. Ron's were usually incoherent except for the word Hermione, he was sure Hermione got more intelligent when she drank,who can say discombobulate when drunk? But with Draco he just looked more human, more animated, than the persona he showed, and Harry knew exactly how to shut him up.

Leanin forward he pressed a kiss on Draco's cheek causing him to stop and turn to him.

"I don't know what we are Draco, but i do know two things. One that i really really like you too, and two that you are very drunk. I would kiss you passionately but i would feel like i was taking advantage of you. But know this Draco Malfoy, I, Harry Potter, like you very much and would like to carry on this conversation when you aren't brimming with fire whisky."

Draco obviously hadn't heard most of Harry's speach a his response was, "really really?"

Harry just sighed, "really really"

Draco smiled, then swayed a little, went somehow paler and green at the same time, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out in Harry's lap.

"It's a good thing your cute" he got a snore in response

 **hope you enjoyed this**

 **please leave any comment they are all appreciated**

 **till next time**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The morning after the night before**

Draco POV

What was happening in his head?! It felt like the weird sisters were havig a full concert inside his head.

When Draco opened his eyes it got worse, why was it so bright?

After keeping his eyes closed for a few minutes he opened them again, blinked, then blinked again. Then it hit him, why where the bed sheets red?

He sat up straighter, and looked around him. The head movement made his stomach churn. Closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose did help, then he took a deep breath and thought back to what happened.

" _Draco wake up"_

 _He opened his eyes and saw Harry smirking at him, "we need to move."_

" _whyyyyyyy?"_

 _Harry chuckled, "because it's getting late and you're very drunk."_

 _Draco rested his head on Harrys shoulder again and took a deep sigh._

" _Okay. But only if I can come back to yours."_

 _Harry's eyes widened, and he looked confused, then his face showed that he was thinking about the pros and cons._

 _After a couple of seconds of silence "okay, but all we do is sleep, your very drunk"_

 _Draco nodded, he didn't care as long as he was with Harry._

Draco blushed he had never been that forward before.

But it did explain why he was in the Gryffindor common room.

.

.

.

HE WAS IN HARRYS BED!

If only his father knew about this. The though both scared him and amused him.

 _Harry's POV_

 _Harry had to bridal carry Draco all the way to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower._

 _When he reached the portrait the Fat Lady just raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smile, "Password"_

" _Heavy slytherin" he strained out, he was in no mood for formalities, Draco had fallen asleep on the walk and was snoring right next to his ear._

" _Fair enough" and the door swing open._

 _Ron and Hermione were on the sofa, obviously waiting for him. He shook his head at them as a sign to not ask what was going on._

 _Ron helped him carry Draco to his bed, the decided it was best just the take his shoes off._

 _They went back to Hermione and that's where they stayed._

Draco POV

Draco sighed and rested his head against the wall behind him.

He turned his head to the nightstand and saw that someone had left a glass of water and a note, he smiled, he knew exactly who it was from.

He took a sip of water, it had never tasted so good, and opened the note:

 **Good morning sleepy head,**

 **Hope your head isn't too sore!**

 **Gone down to breakfast, I'll sneak something out for you.**

 **See you later,**

 **Harry x**

Draco took this as a chance to get back into bed and o to sleep, Harry really was sweet.

Harry POV

Harry woke up the next morning with a sore neck, in the arm chair he had sat down in the night before and a blanket on him. He recognised it as Hermione's, she always looked after him.

He got up and found an empty glass and filled it using aguamenti and took it upstairs.

Draco was still sleeping so he put it on the night stand and left a note with it.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave any comments of love or hate**

 **Love bobIII xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bacon, toast and embarrassment**

Harry was having a dilemma, an adorable and snoring dilemma.

His dilemma was the blonde Slytherin that was currently sprawled across his bed and drooling on his pillow. For the last couple of minutes he had been having an exchange with the blonde consisting of him whispering "Draco" and gaining the response *snore*.

He sat at the foot of his bed holding a bacon butty on his lap and gazing at the other boy. He then shuffled further up the bed, being cautious to not disturb sleeping beauty, he placed the food on his night stand and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead and stood to leave.

He didn't get very far.

As he stood to leave an arm shot out of the covers and grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Shworry".

A laugh bubbled in Harry's stomach, "pardon?"

Draco lifted his head enough to say "sorry" then flopped his head down again.

Harry smiled and stroked the blondes hair, _how did I not fall for you earlier._

"What?"

Harry's eyes bugged out of his face, _shit!_

Draco rolled over, sat up and repeated his previous question.

"Nothing."

"No no, you said something."

Harry stood up, almost threw the bacon butty at Draco and walked towards the door.

"What did you say?"

"You heard!" and he walked out the door.

When the door had shoot Draco just smiled towards "Yeah I did, and I wish you had" he took a bite out of his breakfast and gave a small sigh "it's not like I haven't liked you since we met".

Harry went into the common flopped on the sofa and put his head in Ginny's lap, who had been reading there quite contently.

"How's it going?" she asked, lifting her book up slightly so she could see his face.

"Great."

Ginny's response was a raised eyebrow and to put her book on the side table.

"Urgh" Harry put his hands on his face, "I'm well and truly fucked."

"That is the end game yes".

"GINNY!"

She laughed, "well it is, isn't it?"

Harry blushed, looking at he well and truly shocked "well yes but still, this isn't a conversation ex's usually have".

"Have we ever been normal though" she sent him a cheeky smile.

He smiled back "no we haven't".

"So what happened?"

"I showed my feelings by accident."

"And this is bad?" she tilted her head to emphasise her question.

"no….?"

"it's a good thing your pretty" she stroked his hair.

Harry tilted his head up a bit "you think im pretty?" He fluttered his lashes.

She shook her head, grabbed her book and booped him on the head with it.

"Ow!"

They burst into laughter and stayed on the sofa till Hermione and Ron joined them and the spoke about what had happened after Harry and Draco left the party. The jist was everyone got absolutely wasted, couples left early, people hooked up and more than one couple got caught by prefects in broom closests.

"Sounds like a successful party."

"Why thank you" Ginny gave a nod of the head as a bow.

They all went silent for a while, Hermione and Ron ended up playing chess, giving Ginny and Harry something to watch, chess had never been more domestic. Hermione ended up winning by reaching over towards Ron, brushing his hair behind his ear, "accidently" giving him a view down her shirt, making Ron blush and leave the room.

"I've never been more proud" Ginny said giving her a high five.

While at the same time Harry looked scarred, hugged a pillow to himself and whispering "I've never been more scarred"

"There's was no way I could win." She looked very proud of herself.

"What's happened to Harry?" a groggy Draco was stood on the stares rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"He watched his parents flirt" Ginny sent him a smile, "how you feeling buddy?"

"Ashamed, tired, embarrassed, tired…did I say ashamed?" he walked over and sat on Harry's lap.

"Sign of a good night then."

He nodded in agreement and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

They spent the rest of the weekend sitting around the fireplace in the common room, playing various games and talking about nothing in particular. Draco grew to love Ginny and could tell why Harry fell for her, he loved watching Hermione and Ron together, and started to feel bad for how he treated them in the past.

He actually apologised to Hermione when they walked to the great hall for food, "Hermione" he put a hand on her shoulder to stall her, "I need to apologise for all the times I called you a" he swallowed the word tasting horrible in his mouth, "a mud…..mudblood".

Hermione just gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug, it felt almost like a mum hug, in his ear she whispered "and I apologise for punching you in the face".

They started laughing and carried on walking "it was a good punch and I deserved it".

It was one of the best weekend Draco had had at Hogwarts.

 _ **Im so so so sorry!**_

 _ **I've had a weird couple of months.**_

 _ **(sidenote: the moment between ginny holds a special place in my heart).**_

 _ **Hope it was worth the wait**_

 _ **Love BOBIII xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hogsmead and change**

The week previously had flown by, Harry and Draco had spent as much time as they could together, while also hanging around with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Draco had also started to notice that more people were saying hello to him on the corridor, when he had brought this up Ron told him that it was just the effect of being friends with Harry. Hermione and Ginny backed him up on this while Harry just blushed.

Hogsmead weekends use to be just like anyother weekend for Draco. He would go round with Crabbe and Goyle scowling at the younger students and turning his nose up at the people who lived there, but this weekend it was different. If someone had told Draco that he would one day be going to Hogsmead on the arm of the boy who lived while discussing potions with Hermione he would have laughed, said something degrading about muggleborns, while also wishing he was on the arm of Potter, but here he was and he had never been happier. The weather was becoming colder, autumn was definitely making its presence known, so they were all wrapped in scalves and thick coats and Draco was using it as an excuse to snuggle into Harry as much as he could.

Once they reached the main part of Hogsmead, Ron and Hermione went towards Madam Pudiffoots for a bit of 'coupley time' as Ginny called it. Ginny herself went to join her classmates at the The Three Broomsticks. This left Draco and Harry alone with a difficult decision….

"What are we going to do?" Draco turned his head towards Harry, refusing to let go of his arm.

"No idea" Harry turned towards him and kissed him gently.

Draco blushed, it was still new to him, being openly coupley with pda, especially with that being with Harry.

Harry chuckled, "why don't we buy some sweets and find somewhere to sit? We can then meet up with the others later and walk back to school?"

"Sounds good to me."

Once inside the shop they bought a selection of sweets, Harry refusing to let Draco to pay for any of them. They then found a shaded spot hidden away but also with a clear view to see when Ron and Hermione leave the tea shop.

They sat there snuggled together for a while, both content, happy and enjoying the silence.

"Cauldron cake?" Draco blinked a few times, coming back to the real world.

"Yeah, thank you" he took one from the bag, "they're my favourite".

"I know." Harry smiled to himself, "they don't just magically appear on train tables"

Draco just stared at him, "It was you?!"

Harry face fell a bit, "I went searching for you on the train, wanted to offer the olive branch, clean slate and all that. I found you asleep, you looked scared but I didn't want to startle you, I left them in front of you for when you woke up."

"You watched me sleep? That's kind of stalkery."

"That's what you got from that?"

Draco sent him a wide smile, "Just teasing, I was genuinely touched by it, didn't know who to thank, so thank you."

He placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Your welcome, can I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Draco quickly looked away, "it's just a recurring dream I have, im in Malfoy manor and im walking down a corridor I don't know, then someone shouts av…ava…the killing curse then I wake up."

Harry pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead, Draco had a feeling he was trying to kiss the nightmares away.

They stayed like that for the rest of the day, eating sweats and swapping stories and kisses in equal measure. Ron and Hermione eventually joined them, bringing with them drinks and cake.

Once they made their way back to Hogwarts none of them had any room for dinner so they made their way towards the Gryffindor common room. Neither the fat lady nor any of the Gryffindor students batted an eyelid or questioned the fact that Draco was with them, some of the students even smiled at him, said hi or asked how his day was.

What was surprising was that Draco himself didn't question this, who knew the day would come where he felt more at home in the Gryffindor common room in the arms of Harry Potter.

When it came to going to bed Draco started to walk to the exit and make his way to the Slytherin common room when Ron grabbed his arm, "where you off to?"

"Bed…..?" he was very confused, why was Ron smiling at him like that?

"You should follow me?"

"Ron should I remind you, your with Hermione and I'm with Harry?"

Ron just shook his head and started walking, Draco behind him.

Once they reached the dormitory Draco followed him in, confusion growing, once he was inside his heart leapt. His bed from the Slytherin dormitory was there, with his trunk, "whats going on?"

Harry was stood in the middle of the room looking as gobsmacked as Draco, he held a letter out towards him;

 _Dear Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,_

 _It has come to my attention that you two have finally realised your feelings for each other._

 _I have decided to move Mr Malfoy into the Gryffindor tower. Mr Malfoy having none of his previous friends with him and Gryffindor Dormitory having the spare space._

 _I hope that you will act responsibly and won't make me regret this._

 _Yours_

 _Professor McGonagall._

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both becoming very very nervous all of a sudden.

Ron coughed, scratched his head and stated very loudly that he was "going to go get a shower."


End file.
